


A Loving Man

by taffee23



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Just smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: This is just smut. Enjoy
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Pendergast (Disenchantment)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Loving Man

Pendergast was a loving man and he proved that to Bean every day. Even right now when he was on top of her and grinding his hips into hers. His one hand was on her waist, caressing the curve. His other hand had propped himself up on his elbow. His touch was like fire on her skin and sent butterflies to her stomach. His lips were on hers, his scruff burning against her skin. Her hand cupped his face as she rolled her hips up to his. He groaned into the kiss and pulled away. 

“You're so beautiful,” he said. 

“And you’re more talkative than I thought,” She responded. 

He then dipped down and kissed down to her neck, making sure to leave hickeys to admire later. He didn’t care that she was the Princess. He wanted everyone to know that she was his and he was hers. The hand that was on her waist moved to massage her breast through her tunic.This caused her to arch her back into his touch. He smirked against her skin. He then tugged at the hem of her tunic and she sat up so that it could come off. He then took his off. Soon, both of them were naked. He admired her breasts for a moment before latching onto one. He massaged the other one with his hand. She moaned out his name and he smirked against her skin. 

He let go of her breasts and started kissing his way down to where she needed him most. He kissed her thigh before leaving another hickey there. He ghosted over her core causing her hips to buck involuntarily. He looked up at her, his pupils blown. 

He set his hands on her hips, “Princess, I need you to stay still.” 

She nodded, not trusting her voice. He then licked a strip up her folds, eliciting a moan from her. He hummed in approval, he loved the noise she would make under his touch. He circled his tongue around her clit while adding a finger, pumping in and out of her. He then sucked on her clit as he added a second digit. Her hand went to his air and gripped. He let out a groan causing her to grind against his face. 

“Pen, ‘m gonna-” She was cut off by her own moan. He stopped what he was doing and pulled off his pants. He moved up and took her lips into a kiss. She could taste herself on him. 

He pulled away, “Ready, Princess?”

“Fuck yes,” she breathed out. 

He kissed her again and lined up at her entrance. He pushed himself into her, filling her up slowly. He gave her a minute to get used to him and then she gave him the go ahead. He started to move in and out of her at a slow pace. He slowly sped up when she told him to. So, she rolled her hips up to his. Which in turn caused him to move faster, to her delight. Her hand went down and started rubbing circles on her clit. He was at her neck, moaning and groaning in her ear. Soon enough there was a tightness in her belly that released. Her orgasm racked through her and so did his following suit. Once he was sure she were down from her high, he pulled out and laid down next to her. She rolled onto her side and kissed his shoulder before closing her eyes. Sleep had caught up with both of them and soon they were asleep.


End file.
